callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Manhunt
"Manhunt" is the sixth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Plot At a coffee shop in Santorini, Mitchell and Ilona, who are undercover as a honeymooning couple, survey the plaza below in an effort to search for a KVA pointman. After finding their target, the duo leave and force their way into a small KVA hideout, where they clear the area and equip their exoskeletons, arming a WASP piloted by Mitchell for aerial coverage. Using the drone, Mitchell provides support from the cloaked drone for Gideon's squad until they reach the conference room and kill Hades, who is revealed to be a double strapped with explosives. Among the ensuing commotion, Mitchell manages to apprehend several targets before the drone is destroyed shortly after. Having tracked a signal from Hades' double, Ilona and Mitchell head towards a street where Hades, having escaped the area in a convoy, is meant to drive by. On their way, however, they are forced to evade both KVA forces as well as a sniper hidden in the tower of a church; he is eventually dealt with when Mitchell uses a nearby Stinger to destroy the church. Mitchell plants a road charge that detonates when the convoy passes, causing a pileup. After cleaning out the rest of the area, he drags Hades out of his vehicle as an SUV arrives and attempts to run over Mitchell, only to get him stuck behind the van. As Ilona kills the driver, Hades regains consciousness and engage in a brief fistfight with her. As Hades gains upper hand, Mitchell intervenes and uses Hades' knife against him, slashing his throat. Before he dies, Chkheidze gives Mitchell a data chip uttering his final words, "Irons knows". Characters *Jack Mitchell (playable, W.I.A.) *Ilona *Gideon *Prophet *Jonathan Irons (hologram only) *Torres (K.I.A.) *Rivers (K.I.A.) *Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze (K.I.A.) *Drelick (K.I.A.) Loadout Exo Type - Specialist *Riot Shield *Overdrive *Stim Weapons Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Born to Die' ( / ) - Complete "Manhunt." *'Sitting Ducks' ( / ) - Kill 3 enemies with one shot of the Sniper Drone in "Manhunt." Intel #Inside the safehouse, there’s an enemy using a terminal near the balcony door. Put him down, then go outside to find the intel on a bench opposite of a table covered with playing cards. #Fighting down the alleys in the middle of the mission, you’ll eventually reach an area where the road forks. Between the two roads is a building’s door with a blue awning. Take the left path down to find stairs leading up through a door on the left. Look in an open door to the left of exterior stairs. Go upstairs and go through the first door on the right. There’s an ammo crate on the bed, and intel on the floor behind the bed. #Near the end of the mission where you need to acquire an anti-air missile, leave through the chic white/orange restaurant, sticking to the left boundary of the level, to reach a smaller blue-hued boutique. Behind the register counter is the intel. Gallery Jonathan Irons with Unknown General AW.png Jonathan Irons with Unknown General 2 AW.png Irons leaving Kingpin 2 AW.png Drelick AW.PNG Threat Grenade effectsAW.png Torres Manhunt.PNG|Torres's last moments. Torres KIA.PNG|Torres's corpse. Rivers KIA.PNG|Rivers' corpse. Videos File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Walkthrough - Story Mission 06 Manhunt|Walkthrough File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 6|Intel Guide Trivia *After clearing the enemies, before putting on the exo suit, the player can boost dash and dodge. However, the player cannot exo slide. *The KVA soldier on the couch can be killed before Ilona kills him, prompting Ilona to simply place the pillow she normally uses to kill him on his head. *When played on the next-gen systems (Xbox One & PS4), while in disguise, Mitchell wears a long rolled up black shirt, but when played on the last-gen systems (Xbox 360 & PS3), he wears an orange short-sleeved shirt. *The three rectangular fish tanks in the seafood restaurant can be destroyed, causing the water and fish to splash out. However, unlike the cylinder-shaped one, the fish from them will despawn. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels